The Unforgiving Past
by Abbey-Ryou
Summary: We all know Eliza was his first lover, and his only. But how did Faust come upon such a girl? What happened between the time they fist met and got married? Read and find out. I know you want to.
1. There She Was

Abz: Well, we all know the story of Faust and Eliza, down to every last detail, right? WRONG! Do we know who the murderer was? Do we know how Faust and Eliza had met each other? Do we know how they fell in love? Well, all this will be explained… through my thoughts…

Warning: Twisted irony. Sad ending. BEWARE!

Disclaimer: Abz does not own Shaman King or any of its characters. If she did, the show would have a much higher rating.

* * *

Along a dusty German road, walked a little seven-year-old boy by the name of Johann Faust VIII, he carried several large books, and wore a loose red coat, that was a little to big for him. Little Faust had stopped under the second story window of a tall house, in the window he saw a girl about his age. Almost every time he passed by house she was always there watching him pass by. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. The window slid open and the soft face of the little girl peeped out.

Faust quickly turned his attention back to the road ahead, and blushed deeply.

"Please don't go away." A small voice softer than the coo of a dove, spoke to him.

He was frozen, no longer able to move, he just had to follow her request. So he turned and looked up to the girl, his cheeks feeling warm and becoming very red.

"I…" he blushed, stopping himself before he said anything stupid.

"Please don't go, I'm lonely, and no one will stop to talk with me." She pleaded.

He felt himself loose his grip on the heavy books he was carrying, he scrambled to pick them up, as she giggled slightly.

"Please come in and set your books down. You might need a break." She tried to persuade him. It worked. He walked up to the white door, he felt strange letting himself in, but kept going anyways. He found his way up the steps, '_Was she all alone in the house?_' he asked himself.

Finally after making his way to the top, his heart was beating roughly, he felt his cheeks become warm again, as he found the door to her room wide open and the girl standing in the doorway. "Please come in." she spoke softly. Faust walked in slowly and stood in the middle of the room as Eliza walked over and sat down on her bed. At the foot of her bed was a chair, her wall was a pale shade of pink, and her bed was covered in white sheets. She was definitely feminine. However the room isn't what had caught his attention, it was the young girl who had asked him so kindly to come in. Her hair was long golden blonde, wavy, and covered in little pink bows; it framed her soft pale face perfectly. She wore a long flowing pink dress, tied in the back with a bow. Her smile was just so amazing, he was sure that he was blushing a color deeper than a rose.

"You can sit down if you want to." Eliza invited him cheerfully to sit on the chair next to the bed. He bowed slightly and sat down, setting his books down in his lap.

"I'm Eliza! What is your name?" she started.

"M-my name is Faust." He answered shyly, trying to hide his face behind his books.

She giggled at him, "That's a good name." she smiled, "What are you reading, Faust?"

To him his name sounded like it meant so much more than it really did when she said it. "I-I'm reading about the human anatomy." He answered quietly,

"Why?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"I'm… studying to become a doctor…" he blushed. No replies or questions came after that. Faust looked up over his book and saw her staring blankly out the window "W-what will you be when you get older?" No reply came for a long while.

"I… don't know…" she answered sadly,

"Why not? Haven't you thought about it, Eliza?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think I'll do anything."

"Why not?"

"I'm not able to do much…"

"I'm sure you can!" he spoke up, then quickly quieted down, "I mean, everyone should be able to… right?"

"I can't… because I'm very sick." She sad as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You'll get better. Everyone does eventually."

"Not me. I have an bad disease… and it won't go away." Eliza paused, "I've had it since I was very little." The tears flowed at a fast rate now.

Faust had no clue how to act around crying girls. In fact, he had never been good around girls in general.

He put his small hand on her shoulder, "D-don't cry… I'll… I'll find a cure…" he said with confidence.

Eliza's tears slowed, "You… will1?"

"I promise." He finished slowly.

Eliza smiled, and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank you, Faust! Thank you!"

* * *

Abz: The next chapter promises to be much better! And If I don't get at least five reviews… I will not post the next chapter… and don't think I haven't gotten it written! Remember the sooner I get reviews… the faster I post the next chapter! 


	2. She'll Be Fine

Abz: OO I got… Reviews…? eyes tear up I'm so happy! Hugs the reviewers Okay! Now for a short stop…

Papaya – I know what you mean! There are not enough fan fics for them out here!

Morningstripe – ME TOO! Boredom sucks! And here is the next chapter.

Misty – Awwww… thank you!

Faust the ninth – Glad you enjoyed it! I shall keep writing!

Kay-chan – I love Faust too! By the way… CONGATULATIONS! Your review was the fith one I needed!

Yoshimi-kun – As you requested… here is the next chapter!

Faust-fan – Nice username! Yeah! I know what you mean…

Komo Pineconeseed – Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I'll bet you'll love the end… lol

Ehe… I got reviews! Okay… If I don't get at lest 5 more reviews… I will not continue. Okay, aside from this, this part in the story, we get to go into Faust's mind. YAY!

Faust: Oo uh… etwas verrückt…

No Faust… you're crazy… Anyways! This chapter is meant to reveal Eliza's disease… Oo Ooooooh… So sit back and read it! Because this is there will only be three more chapters after this! WAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Faust's POV

I knew it. I knew it from the moment I had set foot in her house, eleven years ago. I was in love. In love with an angel from heaven. A horribly Ill angel… But nonetheless, an angel.

I sat there listening to her speak to me in a gentle tone, and tell me about… wait! What _was_ she talking about! I had done it again. I got lost in her gorgeous eyes. I somehow always manage to do that.

"Faust?" I heard my name spoken by the angelic woman.

"Y-yes?" I said snapping out my trance, "I'm sorry, I was… lost in thought."

"What about?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh! I-it's nothing…" I felt heat rising in my cheeks as I was faced with that question. I didn't want to tell her I was thinking about how beautiful her eyes were. I haven't told how I feel about her. "Are you alright?" I said finally noticing the look on her face. It seemed she was suffering in her disease again. "Are you hurting again?"

"No… I'm okay." She said while covering her mouth and let out a small yawn, I hadn't realized it, but eight hours had passed since I had gotten here. She must be tired now, since it was already eleven o'clock at night. "Es tut mir leid… I hadn't realized what time it was." I apologized. " I should be going now. Gute nacht." I said softly, as I went out the door.

"Gute nacht…" She smiled and waved.

For the rest of the night I studied to find a cure for that horrid disease which they call "Sickle Cell Disease". Around four, I couldn't keep my eyes open… I had to rest them, just for a minute. Before I knew it, I was out like a candel.

11:32 AM

I lifted my head off the heavy book I had studied so late into the night. My eyes were scratchy, and tired. After opening my eyes, I stood up and stretched, my spine popping after being hunched over a book for so long.

_I wonder if Eliza is awake… _again my thoughts had gone back to Eliza. I had to see her again. I rushed down the stair case and right out the front door.

Once I made it to Eliza's window, I looked up and she sat there, looking outside. She looked so sad to be trapped in her room all the time, and I thought to myself, "_Nothing will happen, she'll be fine if I take her out for a while_."

* * *

To be continued! 


	3. Outdoors

Abz: If you are reading this, that means that I got the next five reveiws I wanted… wich means… third chapter! Thanks to all my readers! You guys rule!

Faust: holding Eliza's skeleton MEIN!

Abz: O.o what?

Faust: Ich kein zufriedenstellen ich selbst mit knochen! -suspicious glances- (this line is for a certain author… CoughNeko-NekoFaustCough)

Abz: Cookies to anyone who knows what he said… -disturbed- …anyways… I always like to talk to my reviewers.

"Eliza?" I called up to her, and she looked down snapping out of her daydream, her features becoming joyful. She waved at me and quickly disappeared from the window.

Soon after the door opened quickly as she greeted me with a warm smile. I loved her smile.

"Johann, welcome back!" She said in an angelic tone.

"Eliza…" I looked at her hopefully.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" She asked with curiosity ringing in her voice.

"Eliza, will you… come on a walk with me?" I asked, feeling my cheeks warm, as she locked eyes with me.

"Johann, you- you know I can't." She answered looking down at her small feet. She clenched her fist tightly on her lacey, pale blue dress. I saw depression wash over her, and she appeared sad.

"Yes you can!" I found myself saying. Where did that burst of confidence come from? "Y-you can Eliza. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." I said looking at her the same way I had the first time I gave her a promise.

She looked up from her feet and met eyes with me once again. I saw a smile cross her beautiful face. I loved her smile so much.

"Alright. As long as you promise." She said with a light giggle. She reached forward and took me by the hand walking by my side as we made out way to the old park. She seemed tired after a while of walking, but I reassured her that we would be there soon.

Once we had made it there, the brightest smile I had ever seen crossed her face, which now was light by the sun. She was so beautiful as she admired the park, lakes and willow tree, beautiful cherry trees in bloom, a wooden swing swaying in the breeze, green grass and a sky as blue as her eyes.

The wind played with her golden hair making it look like wisps of smoke in the wind. I wanted to touch it, but I kept my hands to myself. I've always wanted to touch her. To caress her. She was so beautiful.

I walked Eliza to the swing so she could rest. She sat on the swing rocking it back and forth.

"Would you push me Johann?" She spoke gently, with a small blush crossing her cheeks.

I nodded with a smile and pushed her softly on the swing, till she seemed content. Hours passed as she and I admired the empty park, we stood by the lake watching mother geese with there babies gently float atop the water.

"Johann…" I heard a Eliza's voice speak in a frail tone. I turned my head towards her just in time to see her collapsing on me. We fell to the ground, Eliza landing softly on me.

"Are you alright!" A asked hoping for an answer. None came. I panicked for a second and lifted her body off of mine, and without hesitation, I ran as fast as I could, carrying her in my arms.

It seemed like forever. It seemed like she would never awake. I finally had gotten her home. She lied on the bed motionless and more pail than ever. This wasn't the first she had passed out in front of me. But it still brought the horrible feel of worry to me. Since I was the one who dragged her out of her comfort zone, it was all my fault.


	4. Doubt and Joy

It has been four years. My Eliza lay in bed immobilized, in a coma. About three years ago, I had become completely obsessed. Determined to find a cure. I've studied so hard, I've started to think I'm going crazy. My thoughts are always cut short and interrupted by others. Almost as if half of me where someone else. Which leads me to another thought; Why Everyone always thinks of insanity as a funny thing? All humor is titled as 'Insanity' or 'Insanely funny'. I wonder if people that have been to asylums ever look at those things and said 'There is nothing funny about true insanity', because those people should know what it's like.

When I see things like that, I can only scoff at how wrong they are. Insanity isn't a thing to be taken lightly, and by now every human should know that. It's not a funny thing when you get right down to it. Sure, you may find it funny if someone is stuck for eternity doing nothing but laughing at them self, or is obsessed with sharp objects, but me… I think it's sad. That isn't the only kind of insanity. There are some who are at a level where they feel they must kill others in order to keep the voices away, there are others who let the voices control them, and others who don't even know the voices are there. There are some who can't control their anger, some who can't control their happiness, some who can't control themselves.

That is my thought on insanity. Maybe I'd become that person, the one who is in the asylum saying insanity isn't funny. But no! I must continue to work on a cure for Eliza.

I think I'm close to a break-though. As I finished the last of the tests, I found my results would most likely be positive. I put the serum in an IV, and I rushed out to my father's car. Since my father had passed away in a most ironic event; The headline reading "Doctor Chokes to Death On Prescribed Pills" , I had inherited everything he had. And that also meant his patents including… Eliza. And it was my solemn duty to find a cure for her. Or maybe- It was just because I loved her.

I had finally reached Eliza's house, I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Wait. What was I thinking? Eliza's parents are never home, and she is unconscious! I wrote a quick note saying I had taken Eliza to my father's old clinic and left it on the kitchen counter. I walked up the stairs to Eliza's warm room. There she lay in bed, unconscious. I picked her up gently her form limply hung in my arms, and her skin was pale, and she was slightly cold to the touch. I took her to my father's car, and set her the back gently.

We drove until we finally reached the clinic. It seemed dark and unwelcoming there. I brought Eliza in, I set her in a hospital bed, and prepped the IV. I put it in her arm, and waited impatiently. I sat and watched her for three hours straight holding her porcelain hand in mine. For three hours she didn't move even the slightest, I was beginning to doubt it, but then, I saw her beautiful eyes flutter open for the first time in four years.

Nothing could express the joy I was feeling. This was such a good moment for me! I was so glad. She was finally awake.


End file.
